my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It shouldn't be confused with Short Elephant Trum CRT012903 from Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which is a low pitched version of the third trumpet. Info * First recorded: Between mid and late 1980s * Creator: N/A * Owner: The Hollywood Edge (1990-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: June 15, 1990 * First heard: Gremlins 2: The New Batch (a Warner Bros film) * Area used: Worldwide This sound was probably first recorded between mid and late 1980s. It sounds like a person blaring into a brass instrument rather than an actual elephant, but it's unknown if it really was an elephant or not. It made its first appearance in Gremlins 2: The New Batch and it was later heard in most media. Sound Effect Description Elephant; Trumpeting, Medium To Close Perspective. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * AudioMicro * SourceAudio * YouTube Used In TV Shows * The Addams Family (1992 Series) (4th trumpet) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (4th trumpet heard once in "Party at Neutron’s".) * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard once in "The Others".) * The Mr. Men Show * Animal Atlas (3rd trumpet heard once in the intro.) * Animal Crackers * Animal Stories * Animaniacs (Heard once in "We're No Pigeons".) * Arthur (Heard in:) ** "That's a Baby Show!" (once) ** "Jenna's Bedtime Blues" (twice) ** "Arthur's Snow Biz" (once) ** "Arthur Makes Waves" (once) * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * Baby Jake (Heard once in "Baby Jake Loves Tickle Toes".) * Back at the Barnyard (2nd trumpet heard once at the beginning of "Hypno-A-Go-Go".) * The Backyardigans (Heard once in "Elephant on the Run".) * Barney & Friends (Heard in:) ** "Picture This!" (2nd trumpet, once during the story of "Our Silly Book".) ** "First Day of School" (2nd trumpet, once) ** "Once a Pond a Time" (2nd trumpet, once during the song "Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way".) * Beakman's World * Being Ian (Heard once in "A Kelley is History".) * Ben 10: Omniverse (Heard once in "Something Zombozo This Way Comes" and "Vreedlemania".) * Between the Lions (Heard once in "The Roar That Makes Them Run".) * The Big Comfy Couch (2nd trumpet heard once in "Where Do Clowns Come From?".) * Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer (Heard often in "Ol' MacBilly".) * Bob the Builder (2015 TV Series) (Heard once in "A Heavy Load".) * Bobby's World (Heard often in "The Hero".) * Brickleberry (Heard once in "The Comeback".) * Bubble Guppies (Heard often in "The Sizzling Scampinis!" and "The Elephant Trunk-a-Dunk!".) * Buck Staghorn's Animal Bites (Heard once in the "Intro".) * The Buzz on Maggie (Heard once in "Bugsitting".) * Caillou (Heard often in "Elephants".) * Camp Lazlo (Heard once in "Float Trippers", "Camp Kidney Stinks" and "Handy Helper".) * Captain Seasalt and the ABC Pirates (Heard thrice in "An Exhilarating Expedition on "E" Island".) * Chalkzone (Heard once in "Rudy's First Adventure".) * The Chica Show (Heard often in "Chica the Bock-a-Doodle Builder".) * Chowder (Heard once in "The Elemelons".) * Chuggington (Heard often in "Wilson and the Elephant" and "Wilson's Wacky Tour".) * Curious George (2nd trumpet heard twice: Once in a normal pitch, once in a low pitch and the fourth one was heard in a low pitch in "The Elephant Upstairs".) * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (Heard once in "Daniel's Babysitter" and "Thank You, Grandpere Tiger!".) * Destroyed in Seconds * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "Comedy of Feathers".) * Disney's House of Mouse (Heard once in "The Stolen Cartoons".) * Dodo Heroes (Heard once in "Katherine's Elephant Eden".) * The Doodlebops (Heard once in "Keep Trying".) * Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "Dora in Wonderland".) * Doug (Heard once in "Doug's Sister Act".) * Duckman (Heard once in "Ride the High School".) * Ed Edd n Eddy * El Chavo Animado (NOTE: This is a Mexican animated TV Show in Spanish.) * Elliot Moose (4th trumpet heard several times in "The Case of the Invisible Elephant".) * Elmo's World (3rd, 4th and 8th trumpet heard once in "Weather"; 3rd trumpet in "Noses".) * The Emperor's New School (Heard once in "Yzma Be Gone".) * The Fairly OddParents (Heard once in "Tiny Timmy!".) * Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman (Heard once in "Don't Put the Kart Before the Sea Lion".) * Figure It Out: Wild Style (Heard in a higher pitch as a Billy The Answer Elephant sound only.) * Franklin (7th and 9th trumpet heard once in "Franklin Wants a Pet".) * Franny's Feet (Heard once in "You Bug Me".) * Futurama (Heard twice in "Time Keeps on Slippin'", once in "Crimes of the Hot" and often in "Fun on a Bun" in various pitches.) * The Garfield Show * George of the Jungle (2007 TV Series) * George Shrinks (8th trumpet heard once in "Hound of the Bath-ervilles" and several trumpets heard often in "If I Ran the Circus".) * Gerald McBoing Boing (2005) * Glenn Martin, DDS (Heard often in "The Grossest Show on Earth!".) * Happy Tree Friends * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Higglytown Heroes (Heard often in "Eubie's Ele-Fantastic Adventure"; once in "Missing Grandpop" and "Wayne's Wet Pet".) * Horrid Henry (Heard once in "Horrid Henry's Dance Class".) * iCarly (9th trumpet, heard from the TV in a low volume in "iTwins".) * Incredible Crew * Jake and the Never Land Pirates (Heard in "Tiger-Sharky Strikes Again".) * Johnny Test (Heard once in "Johnny The Kid" and "Johnny X: A New Beginning".) * Jollywobbles (Heard once in "Wildlife Park Safari Adventure".) * Jumanji (TV Series) (Heard often.) * The Jungle Bunch * Jungle Cubs (Mainly used for Hathi's trumpets.) * Kappa Mikey * Kid vs Kat (3rd trumpet can Heard in "Kat Whisper") * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Kim Possible (2nd trumpet heard once in "The Mentor of Our Discontent".) * Kipper (Heard once in "The Rainbow Puddle".) * Kirikou découvre les animaux d'Afrique (Heard often in "Les éléphants".) * Kratts' Creatures * Lazytown (Heard once in "Play Day".) * Lalaloopsy * The Life & Times of Tim (Heard often in "Tim and the Elephant".) * Lilo & Stitch: The Series (Heard often in "Retro".) * The Lion Guard * Little Bill (4th trumpet heard once in "Number One on Honeywood Street".) * The Little People Zoo Show (Villa Park, Illinois) * Little Bear (Heard once in "Grandfather's Attic".) * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) (Heard once in "Blythe's Crush".) * The Looney Tunes Show (Heard once in "The Foghorn Leghorn Story".) * Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol (Heard in "Field Trip".) * The Loud House * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies * Marsupilami (Primarily used for Stewart's trumpet sounds.) * Martha Speaks (Heard once in "Painting for Peanuts".) * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (Heard once in "Dare to Dream" and "Stripes’ World Tour".) * Maya & Miguel (Heard once in "A Little Culture".) * Mickey Mouse (2nd trumpet heard in a low pitch in "Panda-Monium" and heard in a normal pitch in "Eau de Minnie".) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Heard once in "Fancy Dancin' Goofy".) * Mike, Lu & Og (Heard often in "Elephant Walk".) * Milo Murphy's Law (Heard once in "Sick Day" during the song "Do-Gooder Doof".) * Monsters vs. Aliens (TV Series) (Heard once in "Educational Television".) * Moville Mysteries (8th trumpet heard once at the end in "Swarm Enough For Ya?".) * Mr. Men and Little Miss (Heard once in "Mr. Strong Makes a Big Splash" and "Mr. Strong: King of the Circus".) * Mr. Monkey, Monkey Mechanic (9th trumpet heard once in a high pitch in "The Elephant Family's Van Is Too Small".) * Mucha Lucha (Heard once in "Heart of Lucha" and "Chinche".) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Heard once in "Two Tons of Fun", "Me Adam, You Jake", "The Morning Zoo" and "Making the Grade".) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard once in "The Best Night Ever".) * New Looney Tunes (Heard once in "Hoarder Up" for an elephant inside a shoebox.) * The Neverending Story (Heard often in "The Everlasting Night".) * Nina's World (Heard once in "Nina and Santi Celebrate Rahki".) * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (Heard once in "Jelly's Day".) * Oobi (Heard often in a very low pitch in "Pretend Circus!".) * PAW Patrol (Heard often in "Pups Save the Princess' Pals" and "Pups Save an Upset Elephant".) * Pocoyo (Heard once in "Who's Calling Me Now?" for a whistle. It sometimes is also used for Elly's trumpet sounds.) * The Penguins of Madagascar * Phineas and Ferb (Heard once in "I, Brobot", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama", and "Where's Perry? (Part 2)".) * Pinkalicious & Peterrific (Heard twice in "Zoo Day".) * Pink Panther and Pals (Heard in "Z is for Aardvark", "Zoo Ruse", "Catching Forty Pinks" and "Eli the Aardvark.") * Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard once in "Tyler's Storybox Disaster" and "Pinky's Silliest Story.") * Pitt & Kantrop (Heard once in the intro.) * Plaza Sesamo (NOTE: This is a Mexican countpart TV Show of "Sesame Street".) * Plum Landing (Heard once in "Jungle".) * The Powerpuff Girls (Heard once in "The Rowdyruff Boys", "Helter Shelter"; often for the mastodon in "Seed No Evil".) * Power Rangers SPD (4th trumpet heard in a slow variant in "Beginnings, Part II.") * Primeval * Pucca * Ranger Rob (Heard often in "A Big Sky Park Elephant Train".) * Ready Jet Go! (3rd trumpet heard twice in "Jet's First Halloween".) * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (Heard often in "Ndovu's Last Journey".) * The Ren & Stimpy Show (Heard in:) ** "Robin Hoek" (once) ** "Untamed World" (once) ** "Black Hole" (once) ** "Aloha Hoek" (twice) ** "My Shiny Friend" (once) ** "Feud for Sale" (once) ** "Stimpy's Pet" (once) * Robot Chicken (2nd trumpet heard thrice in "Pokeball High Life".) * Rocket Power (Heard once used on a bird in "Welcome to the Club".) * Rocko's Modern Life (All of the trumpets are heard several times in "Canned"; 5th trumpet heard once in "Rug Birds" and "Belch of Destiny".) * Rolie Polie Olie (Heard in "Little Bot Zoo" and "Hypno-Eyes!".) * Rugrats (Heard once in "A Rugrats Passover", "Zoo Story", "The Jungle", "The Old Country", "Psycho Angelica", "Runaway Reptar" and "Clown Around".) * Sanjay and Craig (Heard once in "Huggle Day".) * Scaredy Squirrel (Heard once in "How to Succeed in Groceries" and "Paddle Dogs.") * Seinfeld (Heard once in "The Gymnast".) * Sesame Street (Heard once in "Abby Cadabby Rescues an Elephant".) * Seven Little Monsters (Heard once in "Good Morning!", "Good Night!" and "The Mystery of the Missing Five", and heard several times in "ELEPHANT!" and "The Bad Word".) * The Simpsons * Sofia the First (Heard once in "The Mystic Isles: The Great Pretender".) * South Park (Heard once in "Christian Rock Hard" and "Over Logging".) * Spliced * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob", "Code Yellow", and "Spot Returns".) * Stanley * Stickin' Around (Heard once in "Bye Bye Baby Birdie".) * The Stuffed Animal Show (Reed Brunson City Studios) * Superjail! (Heard once in "Sticky Discharge".) * Super Mario World (Heard in a wide variety of episodes; used for ambience in the Cave Worlds.) * Super Why! (Heard once in "The Stars in The Sky".) * Timbuctoo (3rd trumpet heard once in the intro in a low pitch.) * Teacher's Pet (Heard once in "Pet Project".) * Team Umizoomi (Heard once in "City of Lost Penguins". ) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) (Heard once in "Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles".) * Teen Titans (Used for Beast Boy as an elephant's trumpet sounds.) * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "The Inner Beauty of a Cactus".) * Thomas & Friends (Heard thrice in "Not Now, Charlie!", "Thomas' Animal Ark" and once in "Emily Saves the World".) * ThunderCats (Heard once in "Sight Beyond Sight".) * The Thundermans (Heard once in "Floral Support".) * Timon & Pumbaa (Heard once in "Can't Take a Yolk".) * Tree Fu Tom (Heard once in "Sisternado".) * The Tom and Jerry Show (Heard once in "Big Top Tom".) * Tom and Jerry Tales (Heard once in "Tiger Cat".) * Tractor Tom (Heard twice in "The Big Adventure".) * Untamed and Uncut (Heard alot in "Elephant Rampage" and heard once in "Eletricfied Elephant" when Jambo trumpets at a zookeeper, and tries to save Protia from the wires.) * Walking with Beasts (Heard in "Mammoth Journey".) * Wayside (Heard once in "Meet the Pets".) * Wally The Tuxedo Cat * What a Cartoon (Heard once in "George & Junior's Christmas Spectacular", "Yuckie Duck: I'm On My Way!", "The Ignoramooses" and "Blammo the Clown".) * Wild Kratts (2nd trumpet heard once in a high pitch in "A Creature Christmas".) * Willa's Wild Life (Heard once in "Willa's Not-So Peaceable Kingdom".) * Winx Club (Heard once in "Bringing Magic Back".) * Wonder Showzen (3rd trumpet heard once in "Birth".) * WordGirl (4th trumpet heard once in "It's Your Party and I'll Cry if I Want To".) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard once in "Wubbzy's Magical Mess-Up".) * Vet Gone Wild (Heard once in "Into the Elephant Kingdom".) * Zoboomafoo (Heard more than once in "The Nose Knows" and heard often in "Great Singers".) * ZOOM (1999 Series) (Heard often in episode 22 of the third season.) TV Specials * Elmo's World: The Street We Live On (2004) * Ice Age Columbus: Who Were the First Americans (2005) * The Very Hungry Caterpillar and Other Stories Movies * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin (2019) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) * The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) * Animals United (2010) * Bingo (1991) * The Breadwinner (2017) * Brother Bear (2003) * The Cat in the Hat (2003) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Coco (2017) * The Croods (2013) * Dora And The Lost City Of Gold (2019) * Dumbo (2019) (Several trumpets can heard, but in high pitched like a baby elephant.) * Freddy Got Fingered (2001) * Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) (Debut, 3rd trumpet) * The Halloween Tree (1993) (1st trumpet) * Happy Gilmore (1996) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) * Horton Hears a Who (2008) * How to Eat Fried Worms (2006) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Jumanji (1995) * The Jungle Book (2016) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Kung Fu Magoo (2010) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King (2019) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1½ (2004) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * Missing Link (2019) * The Naked Gun 2 1/2: The Smell of Fear (1991) * Open Season 3 (2011) * Osmosis Jones (2001) * Over the Hedge (2006) * The Pirates! Band of Misfits (2012) * Pocahontas (1995) (3rd trumpet heard for the woolly mammoths.) * Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (1994) * The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006) * Sing (2016) * Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams (2002) * Thomas and Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (2015) * Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! (2018) * Teen Titans Go! to the Movies (2018) * The Wild (2006) * Wolf (1994) * The Zookeeper's Wife (2017) * Zootopia (2016) Video Games PC: * KKnD: Krush Kill 'n' Destroy * Living Books: Arthur's Birthday * Living Books: Arthur's Teacher Trouble * Living Books: The Cat in the Hat * My First Amazing Dictionary * My First Amazing World Explorer * The New Way Things Work * Paperopolis * Zoo Tycoon 2 GBA: * The Powerpuff Girls: Him and Seek Video and DVD * Baby Einstein - Baby Da Vinci: From Head to Toe (2004) (Videos) * Barney's Adventure Bus (1997) (Videos) (2nd trumpet heard once during the song "The Elephant Song".) * Beginners Bible Noah's Ark (1995) (8th trumpet heard once when cold winds begin to blow.) * Disney's Sing Along Songs (Heard once in "The Twelve Days of Christmas".) * Donald's Greatest Hits (1998) (Videos) (Heard once in "The Intro".) * Elmo's World - The Great Outdoors (2003) (Videos) * Good Day, Good Night (1997) (Videos) (2nd trumpet heard once during the story of "Just One More Thing".) * Little People: Big Discoveries (1999) (Videos) * Mickey's Fun Songs (Heard once in "Let's Go To The Circus".) Documentaries * Africa's Paradise of Thorns * Journey to 10,000 BC * Noah: He Walked With God Promos Australia: * Channel Seven: The One to Watch (2001) USA: * Discovery Family - The Jungle Book (2015) (Promos) * Toon Disney: Toon Senses Promo (2001) (Promos) TV Commercials Australia: * Harvey Norman - Mammoth Sale (2017) * Nintendo 64 (1997) New Zealand: * Jumbo Prints Photo Centre (1992) (radio) USA: * AARP Services - Social Security: Answer the Call (2016) * AARP Services - Take a Stand (2016) * Froot Loops - Cherry Berry Swirls (2000) * Froot Loops - Elmer Elephant (1994) * Jeep Grand Cherokee (1995) * Orbit Gum - Circus (2003) * Pay-Day (1999) * Taco Bell - The Nose Knows (1996) * Team Toyota of Glen Mills - July Tent Event (2016) Shorts * Arnold (1994) * Daffy's Rhapsody (2012) (Short) * The Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper (2005) * Madly Madagascar (2013) * Tom and Jerry: The Mansion Cat (2001) Trailers * The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) (Trailers) * Arthur Christmas (2011) (Trailers) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) (Trailers) * Curious George (2006) (Trailers) * Early Man (2018) (Trailers) * Enchanted (2006) (Trailers) * Evan Almighty (2007) (Trailers) * Larger Than Life (1996) (Trailers) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) (Trailers) * The Lion King (2019) (Trailers) * The Little Mermaid (1989) (Trailers) (Heard once in the 1998 release trailer.) * Missing Link (2019) (Trailers) * The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) (Trailers) TV Spots * Aladdin (2019) (TV Spots) * Arthur Christmas (2011) (TV Spots) * Curious George (2006) (TV Spots) * The Croods (2013) - Nick Exclusive: Survival Tools (TV Spots) * Disney's Huge Holiday Hits - The Jungle Book/The Santa Clause/The Lion King (1994) (TV Spot) (2nd trumpet heard in "The Jungle Book" (1994) spot.) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) (TV Spots) * The Jungle Book (1994) (TV Spots) * The Jungle Book (2016) (TV Spots) * Larger Than Life (1996) (TV Spots) (2nd trumpet heard twice in the beginning including once on the United Artists logo while it's vibrating up and down.) * Tom and Huck/Stand by Me (1995) (TV Spots) * The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) (TV Spots) * Zootopia (2016) (TV Spots) Websites * Curious George (4th Trumpet Heard once in the Flash Game: "Cows Don't Quack") * Ooh and Aah's What's in the Birthday Box? Storybook Stories * Aladdin: Adventure in the Cave of Wonders (Stories) Theme Parks Walt Disney World: * Fantasmic! (Heard once in the Florida and Japanese versions.) * Mickey's PhilharMagic (Theme Parks) Other Media * Timon and Pumbaa Virtual Safari (Other Media) (The Lion King Platinum Edition DVD) (Heard in the Under Construction section.) YouTube Videos * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse (2nd & 6th trumpets) * Brody Foxx's Yo Mama Series * Nicholas Dodge Animations * The Nostalgia Critic (Heard once in "Fox Kids".) * Olivier Hatta (3rd trumpet heard once in a low pitch and echoing pitch in "Random video rant.") * Trainlover476 Videos (2nd trumpet; heard twice in "Troublesome Engines trilogy redub part 1".) * Smosh Videos * SpaceHamster Videos (Heard once in "Waluigi's Taco Stand (Waluigi Games 2)") * Webkinz (2nd Trumpet; Heard once in "When Webkinz Have Fun".) * ZOOB Toons (3rd trumpet) Anime * D.Gray-man * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OVA Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge Category:Pages with broken file links